1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retractable hooking device and more particularly to a retractable hooking device for a tape measure which includes a structurally reinforced hook member.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art of tape measures to provide an attachment mechanism at one end of the tape to allow a user to temporarily secure the tape end to an article to be measured. Various designs have been proposed which include a ring member attached to the tape and a hook member attached to the ring member which hooks onto the article while the user reads the measurement from a location remote from the end of the tape.
It is also known to construct the ring and hook members so that they are pivotally attached to one another so as to allow the hook member to rotate relative to the ring member. In this way, the hook member in an extended position forms a 90 degree angle with the ring member during use which roughly aligns the ring member with the edge of the article. The hook member can also be rotatably retracted such that it is parallel to and adjacent to the ring member to allow another user to position the end of the tape against an abutting surface without interference from the hook member.
Prior hooking devices, however, have generally employed a hook member which is susceptible to failure due to its thin, flat structure. U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,635 to Thompson, for example, discloses a tape measure device having a pronged hook attached to its ring, the hook being formed of a relatively thin metal sheet. Especially as the measurement distance increases, such a hook becomes increasingly susceptible to bending failure because of a concentration of force in the prongs of the hook.
Other hooking devices have suffered drawbacks due to the limited provision of barbs on the hook member which has resulted in unnecessary slippage of the hook member from the article unless a substantial tension is applied to the tape.
In addition, prior hooking devices have often failed to ensure an accurate alignment of the end of the tape with the end of the article to be measured due to the design of the ring and hook members.